


Blossom

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [47]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: “Blossom Dan. Blossom. Blossom. Please. It’s bad. Blossom,” Phil sobs out. His limp fist bumps softly against the door, puncturing his every word. Dan’s breath batches in his throat. Blossom. His hand clenches around the key and he lets his mind drift. The word is a key unto itself. A key that unlocks memories hidden behind their own door in his mind.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omegaverse fic. There is some mild dubious consent between Dan and Phil. All sex acts after their discussion is consensual.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.** The door reverberates in its frame, straining against its lock. The handle twist a few times before a brief silence and then, the pounding resumes. Dan watches it shake and prays that the lock will hold.

“God dammit Dan! I know you’re out there! I can smell you. Open the goddamn door!” Phil cries. Dan takes a step back down the hallways. It’s in a vain attempt to remove himself from the situation. His hand tightens around the key he’s holding. It’s turning his knuckles white and leaving an indentation of it in his palm.

Phil clearly hears Dan moving away from the door if his next statement is anything to go by. “Don’t go! Please don’t leave me! I need you. I want you. Please Dan. Please.” Dan swallows around the lump in his throat. A thump comes from beyond the door as Phil slumps against it in utter defeat. Dan lets out a shaky breath, his heart clenching at the situation.

“Phil. You’re-We’ve gone through this before. You said you were good. Why-” Dan tries to articulate his thoughts, but Phil cuts him off.

“Blossom Dan. Blossom. Blossom. Please. It’s bad. Blossom,” Phil sobs out. His limp fist bumps softly against the door, puncturing his every word. Dan’s breath batches in his throat. _Blossom._ His hand clenches around the key and he lets his mind drift. The word is a key unto itself. A key that unlocks memories hidden behind their own door in his mind.

~~~

“I’m an Omega. Is that going to be a problem?” The words filter through the crummy laptop speakers. Dan gives a long blink in response and then, silence follows.

Phil’s sitting on his bed, balancing his laptop on his bony knees. The bedside table lamp is the only light in the room. It’s casting weird shadows over his face. He’s staring intently at the Skype video of Dan, his possible best friend. Phil would consider them best friends. This confession of his secret has the ability to make or break them.

In their world, there are three classes. Alpha’s are seen as the strong, the protectors, and the leaders. Beta’s are the largely forgotten middle group. They keep their heads down and avoid conflicting with the other two. Omegas are the most sensitive ones and they’re seen as the caregivers in the society. No one is limited to any particular job based on their secondary gender. Though, there are more teachers who are Omegas than there are teachers who are Alphas. It’s more of subconscious decision than anything else.

Phil’s a youtuber who lives in a tiny apartment by himself and doesn’t mention his secondary gender in his videos. It’s not that he’s ashamed of being an Omega or anything, but he figures it doesn’t matter. He would rather have people watch him because they enjoy his videos, not because he’s an Omega.

Dan slowly blinks again. Time has slowed down for him and his breath has become shallow. In his mind, he runs true facts about his life. He’s eighteen years old and a recent graduate from secondary school. Not too long ago, he presented as an Alpha. He still lives with his parents. Also, his first best friend has confessed to being an Omega.

It’s not uncommon for those of different secondary genders to be friends. People tend to stick into their groups. This right here is a defining moment in their relationship. Everything hinders on Dan’s response.

~~~

“I think that’s the last box,” Dan declares as he drops a box at his feet. Phil collapses face down onto the couch.

“Thank god! I swear my arms are going to fall off,” Phil’s words are muffled by the cushions. Dan lets out a giggle and plops onto Phil’s outstretched legs. Phil grunts and turns his head to the side.

“We’ve been living together for all of two minutes and you’re already trying to squish me?” he asks. Dan wiggles his butt and enthusiastically nods. Phil groans.

~~~

An overwhelming wave of scent hits Dan as soon as he opens the door. A mix of citrus and rain flood his nose, causing him to groan. He looks around for the source of the scent, but the flat looks the same as it did when he left for the shops.

“Phil?” he calls out. The bags he’s carrying are unceremoniously dumped on the kitchen counter. A moan echos through the hall and Dan raises his eyebrows. With hesitant steps, he makes his way towards the source of the noise.

Dan knocks on Phil’s bedroom door and calls out his name once more. A groan comes from the other side. “Phil? Phil? Are you okay?” Dan’s voice is slightly hysterical. His hand reaches out and grips the door handle. He swallows down the rising panic. With a flick of his wrist, the door falls open.

He stands almost completely frozen in the doorway. Dan’s eyes flick over the room before focusing on the bed. It takes his brain a few minutes to process the scene before him. Phil is naked on the bed, on his back, and working a dildo in his stretched out hole. A growl erupts from Dan’s throat. Phil opens his eyes, looking over at him.

“Dan!” Phil cries, twisting the dildo inside of him. Dan whimpers and unconsciously moves towards the bed. Phil takes a deep breath of Dan’s pheromones and throws his head back. He squeezes his eyes shut and cries out, cumming across his stomach. Dan growls. Phil’s scent is causing his head to descend into a fog. HIs cock is tenting obscenely in his pants and he reaches down to stroke it. “Alpha please. Dan. I need you,” Phil babbles.

Dan stops next to the bed. He reaches out and runs his hand across Phil’s cheek. Phil turns his head and captures Dan’s fingertips in his mouth. He alternates running his tongue over them and suckling on them. Dan groans. As his hand reaches down to undo his pants, he freezes. He takes a few stumbling steps backwards, trying to put distance between them. Phil’s eyes go wide with surprise and confusion.

“Dan? Dan? Where are you going?” Phil asks. Dan’s wide eyes stare at him as he backs his way out of the room; trying to see if Phil’s going to follow him. He slams the door shut, the sound reverberating throughout the flat. A wounded scream comes from behind the door. Dan can hear movement inside the room. The door jiggles as Phil tries to open it from the inside, but Dan holds the handle tight.

“Lock the door,” Dan commands. His Alpha voice weights down the words. Phil whimpers as he complies. He crumbles into a crying, cum covered heap right behind the door. Dan can hear his distress and his heart breaks. He wants nothing more than to go back inside and sooth Phil’s hurt, but he can’t. Phil’s in heat and Dan knows that he’s not in his right mind at the moment. He can’t consent to them sleeping together and to Dan, consent is non negotiable.

“Dan? Why are you out there? What’s going on?” Phil whispers in a hoarse voice. Dan presses close to the door. Phil’s pheromones are perminating through the wood and they’re causing Dan to whimper. Phil smells amazing; so sweet and fertile.

“You’re in heat,” Dan whispers back. It’s Phil’s turn to whimper.

“Why aren’t you in here?” Dan lets his head thunk against the door. The Alpha part of him is wondering the same thing and he’s having a hard time fighting his instincts.

“You’re out of it right now,” Dan answers. It’s not a cohesive answer, but it’s the best one his muddled brain can come up with.

“That’s crap and you know it. You should be in here. What kind of Alpha are you?” Phil accuses, his words dripping with venom. Dan’s breath catches in his throat.

“A good one I hope,” Dan confesses in a soft whisper. With what little will power he has left, he walks away from Phil’s door. Dan shuffles himself into his room, locking the door behind him. He collapses on the bed and lets out a sob.

~~~

The next few days are a source of mixed emotions for Dan. He masturbates to Phil’s scent and sound, but feels guilty about it. They shame makes it hard for him to sleep. Between those moments, he brings Phil food and drinks; always leaving them outside of his door. Phil cries out for various reasons. There’s in pleasure. There’s in frustration for having Dan so close and not being able to have him. Finally, there’s in sadness because Dan’s hormones are messing with him. Dan spends a lot of time with his headphones in and a pillow over his head, trying to block everything out.

It takes five days for Phil’s heat to break and Dan can finally let out a sigh of relief. The flat goes quiet as Phil drops off into exhaustion. Dan flitters around his room and the common areas in an attempt to tidy them. After nearly twelve hours of sleep, Phil finally awakes and leaves his room.

Dan can hear Phil shuffling slowly around the flat. The first stop is the bathroom to clean up the mess that is him. Next, is the kitchen in search of food and to throw his sheets in the wash. This is where Dan finds him; leaning against the counter with a cereal bowl in his hands.

“That’s probably not good for you,” Dan states. Phil looks at him with hooded eyes and shrugs. Dark circles under his eyes stand out against his pale skin. Dan suppresses the urge to gather him in his arms and sooth him.

“I always eat cereal as my first food post heat. It’s been a tradition since I presented,” Phil explains. Dan nods. He rubs his hand along the back of his neck and shifts on his feet.

“We should talk about the past few days,” Dan says. Phil hums. Dan sighs. “I’m sorry that I didn’t help you through it. I wasn’t sure if you could consent and that’s a non negotiable aspect of my sexual encounters,” he explains. Phil nods. 

“I wasn’t expecting to go into heat then or otherwise I would have found somewhere else to go. It came early. I’m sorry that I put you in a position that made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” Dan shakes his head.

“It was shocking, but I completely understand. We’ve only been living together for a few months. This is a discussion that we should have had before, but-” Dan shrugs. Phil nods. He understands it. While heat is a huge deal, talking about it had gotten away from each other. They’ve been busy trying to settle into their flat and lives.

“I get it. It happened and now we can move forward.” Phil places his bowl in the sink and moves to leave the kitchen. Dan snares his arm as he passes and Phil stops. The stare at each other for a moment.

“If you ever need help getting through your heat, I could be there for you. It doesn’t have to be a sexual thing, through that’s something I would be open to. We would need to work out the specifics beforehand.” Phil smiles and leans in, placing a soft kiss upon Dan’s cheek.

“Thank you. We’ll talk about this again.”

~~~

They sat down a week later and sorted everything out. They won’t spend heats together if either of them are seeing someone. They don’t have to spend a heat together even if they’re both single. Sex isn’t off the table, but not every they spend together has to be about Dan’s cock in Phil’s hole. (“You can use a dildo on me Dan.”). If Phil calls “Blossom” while in the throws of heat, that means he’s consenting to Dan having sex with him.

~~~

Life goes forward for them. Their YouTube careers take off. They get their on radio show with the BBC. They move to a new apartment. They date and end relationships with other people. Before every heat Phil goes through when they’re both single, Dan asks him if he wants him to join him. Phil will shake his head and say no, but always smile. Occasionally, Phil will ask Dan for a cuddle or extra supplies while he’s in the throws of his heat. Never once, has he called “Blossom”.

~~~

Dan shakes his head and brings himself back to the present. Phil’s locked in his room and he’s crying “Blossom” through the door. Dan’s standing in the hall sucking in shallow breaths through his nose. The pain from the key biting into his palm has faded into a dull ache. He steps closer and presses himself against the door.

“Are you sure Phil. You need to be sure. If I come in there, I’m not going to be able to stop until you’re tightening around my knot.” Phil smacks his hand against the door and causes it to rattle in its frame.

“Dammit Dan. I have never said it before. Now that I am, you’re flaking,” Phil yells. Dan sighs and shakes his head before remembering that Phil can’t see him.

“I’m checking. I need to make sure.” Phil lets out a groan of frustration.

“That’s the whole point of the word. My head is pretty clear right now and I’m telling you Blossom. Please Dan,” Phil begs. Dan takes a deep breath and, with a shaking hand, slides the key into the lock. The noise it makes when it turns echos in Dan’s head.

“Back up,” Dan commands. Phil scrambles to comply. Dan opens the door and surveys the room. There’s a soft glow throughout the room from the various lamps. Water and snacks are in a pile on the bedside table. Phil’s sheets are half pushed onto the floor. A dildo lays near the edge of the bed. In the middle of the bed lays a naked Phil. He’s propped up on his elbows, intensely watching Dan. His legs are splayed wide. Dan can see his clenching around air and leaking slick. Dan inhales deeply.

“Omega,” Dan states in a low voice. Phil’s head drops back and he groans. His hips buck into the air.

“Alpha,” Phil moans. Dan strips down as quickly as he can and strides across the room. He stands at the end of Phil’s bed, chest heaving and eyes fixated on Phil. Phil bucks his hips again.

“You want this Omega?” Dan drops his hand and strokes his heavy cock. Phil mews and nods.

“Yes Alpha. God yes Dan.” Dan growls and bucks his hips into his tight fist. His mind speeds with all the things he wants to do with Phil. Dan’s hand passes over the base of his cock and he pulls his hand away. He can feel his knot beginning to puff up and knows it won’t be too long until it’s fully formed.

“Turn over onto your hands and knee.” Phil’s complies as quickly as he can. He slips a little in the lsick that’s been pooling on his fitted sheet, but quickly rights himself. Dan growls at the sight of Phil’s ass high in the air and sick glistening on the back of his thighs. “Good boy,” Dan praises as he settles behind him.

Phil moans and wiggles his lower half as Dan’s hands glide over his skin. Dan whimpers as he lowers his head, taking in the scent of Phil’s slick. Dan runs his tongue around Phil’s hole and Phil lets out a choked off groan. Dan starts eating Phil out with vigor, unable to get enough of the sweet slick. Phil’s thrusting backwards, fucking himself on Dan’s tongue. Dan’s fingertips dig hard into the skin over Phil’s hips.

“Fuck me. Please. Dan. Alpha. Blossom. Fuck,” Phil babbles. Dan groans before pulling his mouth from Phil’s hole. The lower half of his face is covered and shiny with slick. He licks his lips over and over again as he reaches to retrieve a condom from the bedside drawer. Phil drops down onto his elbows and rolls his hips, trying to entice Dan to hurry up. Dan lightly swats one of his ass cheeks before rolling on the condom.

“Ready babe?” The tip of Dan’s cock is pressed right up against Phil’s hole. Phil nods and whimpers. Dan doesn’t wait another minute, slowly sinking inside. His breath catches in his throat. Phil’s tight and sopping wet around him. It takes all of Dan’s restraint to not start rolling his hips right away. Phil’s panting and clenching around Dan.

“Ready. Move.” Dan doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls almost all the way out before slowly pushing back inside. Phil keens. Dan groans before repeating his action. It doesn’t take them long to establish a rhythm. It’s a slow, teasing pace.

Phil can’t take it. The itch deep inside of him is crying out for a hard, fast fuck. He pushes back on Dan, forcing him to speed up. Dan growls and grips the back of Phil’s neck, pushing him to the bed. Then, his hips begin to move hard and fast. Phil throws his head back in a loud moan as the itch finals gets scratched.

“Take it.”

“Yes.”

“God.”

“Alpha.”

“Omega.”

“Dan.”

“Phil.”

“Close.” Dan snakes his hand underneath Phil and wraps it around his cock. Phil keens and thrusts eagerly into Dan’s hand.

“Cum for me,” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear.

“Yes. Alpha. Dan. Yes.” Phil cums. His whole body shakes and quivers as lightning flashes through his veins. Dan’s hand digs into Phil’s hip as the pressure around his cock increases.

“Phil,” Dan cries as he pushes his knot past Phil’s rim and settles in firmly inside of him. Phil cries out as he’s stretched. He can feel Dan pumping his seed into the condom. Dan’s making small thrusts as his locks him in place. He becomes lightheaded and places his forehead against Phil’s spine.

“You’re crushing me,” Phil says after a few minutes. Dan hums, but menuvers them onto their sides. After a flurry of limbs, they find a comfortable position and settle down to wait for Dan’s knot to deflate. Dan brushes PHil’s hair out of his face.

“Are you okay?” Phil closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. He opens his eyes and kisses the back of Dan’s hand. Then, he looks over his shoulder and smiles.

“Yes.”


End file.
